Little Miss Neat
In series *Mr. Fussy: Both are green and like things clean. *Little Miss Tidy: Both like things tidy. *Mr. Clumsy: Both are green. Out of series * Petunia (Happy Tree Friends, both are clean freaks), * Mavis (The Railway series, both have their own way of tidying things/shunting trucks away), * Roll (Mega Man, both like to keep everything clean), * Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants, both want stuff to be neat), * Evelyn, Albert, and Lance (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, all four of them are organized), * Rosie the Robot Maid (The Jetsons, both like things clean and neat), * Marge Simpson (The Simpsons, both have green and blue and like clean homes), * Minty (My Little Pony, both are green and try to make things perfect), * Peter Sam (The Railway Series, both are green and have Welsh accents), * Dennis (James the Cat, both have Welsh accents), * Mr. Packet (Dig and Dug, both have Welsh accents), * Mittens the kitten (Timmy Time, both have pink nose), * Violet Gray (Peanuts, both are green and have black hair), * Samson (Camp Lazlo, both are neat and wear glasses), * Bookworm (Toy Story 3, both are green and wear glasses), * Bella Lasagne (Fireman Sam, both have black hair, wear glasses, and like things to be neat), * Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective, both wear glasses and blue hats), * Edna Mode (The Incredibles, both have black hair and wear glasses), * Grandma Tiree (Portland Bill, both have black hair and wear glasses), * Aunt Mint (The Herbs, both wear glasses), * Miss Jessop (The Herbs, both like the place clean and tidy), * Jennie (The Transporters, both are green and have black hair), * Aunt Chovie (Salty's Lighthouse, both wear green and have black hair), * Loretta the Lorry (Steady Eddie, both have Welsh accents), * Hen (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear, both are fussy and like things to be clean), * Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry, both are kind of fussy and wear glasses), * Ranger John Francis Smith (Yogi Bear, both have black hair and wear green), * Macie Lightfoot (As Told By Ginger, both wear glasses), * Dorothy Cramp (The Cramp twins, both are neat and both like to keep everything clean) * Mrs. Worthmore/Dona Floridna (El Chavo, both wants things tidy and are girlfriends to Mr. fussy and Professor Girafalde) * Mrs Malone (Flushed away, both are to clean up in the house) * Slick (Q*Bert, Saturday Supercade, both are green, neat, and wear glasses) * Soap (Inanimate insanity, both are neat freaks and have pink) * Teri (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are tidy and want everything clean). * Disgust (Inside Out, both are green and prefer things the way they want) * Arthur (The Railway Series, both have spotless records) * Fuchsia (The Color Challenge, both are neat freaks) * Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory, both are neat freaks and have green) * Mrs. Cramp (The Cramp Twins, both are clean neat freaks, tidy, fussy and want everything clean and tidy) * Jeff (Oddbods, both are neat-freaks) * Daisy (The Railway Series, both are green and want to stay clean) * Fussy Florence (Little Monsters, both like to be clean and wear glasses) * Pearl (Steven Universe, both are neat and tidy) * Perfect Prudence (Little Monsters, both have black hair and like things the way they want) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both have black hair, and are neat, tidy and want to be clean) Gallery Dexter's Mom.jpg|Dexter's Mom Roll.jpg|Roll (from Mega Man) Screenshot_20190623-164507_Gallery.jpg|Veronica Lodge Current Pearl Request.png|Pearl Daisy the diesel railcar.png|Daisy Toby'sTightrope66.png|Mavis Category:Main series